Pajarito
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: Hace unos días, Fluttershy encontró un animal herido a las afueras del bosque Everfree, un adorable pajarito cubierto de pelaje amarillo; y no dudó en llevárselo a su casa para cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara. Sin embargo, pronto Fluttershy descubrirá que su nueva mascota no era tan adorable e inocente como parecía. M por gore y violencia, sin sexo explícito ni implícito.


**Hola y muy buenos días/tardes/noches. Se presenta Jothabe, el mayor de The Ponykillers, con mi primer fic. M por gore y violencia, (es una especie de homenaje a Cupcakes, pero sin ponis asesinos de por medio); así que si no os gustan estas cosas sería preferible que os dierais la vuelta, porque es lo que hay aquí.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: no poseo nada. Fluttershy es de Hasbro y Faust, y la idea me la cedió mi hermano.**

* * *

— Bien, entonces son dos kilos de tomates, uno de zanahorias, dos de lechugas y media arroba de grano. ¿Algo más?

― Bueno… sí que necesito una cosa más ―dijo Fluttershy, en un tono tan bajo que tuvo que repetirlo cuatro veces antes de que la tendera lograra enterarse―. Querría un bote de miel. Es decir, si no es mucha molestia…

― Por supuesto que no, cariño ―replicó la vendedora, y para recalcarlo se agachó dentro de su tenderete. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, se levantó y depositó un pesado cacharro de cerámica sobre el mostrador de madera, que crujió al recibir el peso―. ¿Estás cuidando de un oso? ―preguntó, y rio su propio chiste.

― Um... No... Tengo un oso en el piso de arriba, pero ahora es invierno y está hibernando… Es para mi nuevo animalito… ―agregó ella al ver la cara de susto de la tendera―. Muchas gracias ―murmuró mientras la vendedora apilaba toda su compra en un solo montón y la metía en una bolsa de lino blanca y bastante grande―. Um… ―Tragó saliva, y preguntó con la mirada fija en el mostrador―: ¿Cuánto te debo?

La tendera se inclinó detrás del mostrador, y menos de dos segundos después volvió a incorporarse. Llevaba un lápiz y un pedazo de papel de estraza entre los dientes.

― Un momentito, cariño ― dijo la tendera, inclinándose y haciendo con rapidez unas cuentas, manejando con habilidad el lápiz en su boca―. Tres y me llevo una... Veintitrés monedas.

― ¿Veintitrés monedas? ―repitió Fluttershy, estupefacta―. Es muchísimo dinero…

― Ah, pues lo siento, bonita ―repuso la vendedora, sacando un paño de debajo del mostrador y limpiando como si no estuviera atendiendo a un cliente―. Son veintitrés monedas, lo tomas o lo dejas.

―Pero…

― Veintitrés monedas ―repitió, en un tono ligeramente más amenazante; y colocó su casco derecho sobre la bolsa para demostrar que iba en serio.

Fluttershy miró alternativamente a la tendera, a su bolsa, y de nuevo a la tendera; que seguía mirándola fijamente y haciendo presión sobre la bolsa con su pezuña. La pegaso se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sus animalitos necesitaban aquella comida, pero veintitrés monedas eran tantísimo dinero…

— De acuerdo. Pagaré —se rindió finalmente, en un susurro que la tendera apenas pudo escuchar, y abrió sus alforjas con sus alas para sacar las monedas.

A medida que Fluttershy depositaba las monedas una tras otra sobre el mostrador, la sonrisa de la vendedora se iba ensanchando, hasta el punto de ocupar casi todo el ancho de su cara cuando la pegaso colocó la última moneda. Con un rápido movimiento, levantó el casco de las bolsas para permitir que Fluttershy se las llevara.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo en tono jovial mientras Fluttershy se daba la vuelta y se marchaba con la cabeza gacha—. ¡Vuelve pronto!

Y sabía que volvería, a pesar de sus precios abusivos y de que ella fuera la única a la que los aplicara; porque su tienda era la única del mercado que vendía la comida que sus animalitos tanto necesitaban.

Intentando contener las lágrimas, Fluttershy caminaba en dirección a su casa por el camino de tierra que la comunicaba por el resto del pueblo. Aquella vendedora era tan mala… Solo subía los precios cuando venía ella. No; la culpa era suya. Era demasiado buena y se dejaba aprovechar por todos. Seguro que aquello no se lo hacían a Rainbow Dash. Ni a Rarity.

Sus amigas estaban en lo cierto. Era demasiado buena con todos.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos de autocompasión, el camino se le hizo más corto de lo normal, y antes de de que se diera cuenta había llegado a la puerta de su casa. Fluttershy dejó escapar un suspiro, y sacó la llave de sus alforjas. Mientras la giraba en su cerradura y abría la puerta, se consoló pensando en que ahora estaba dentro de su refugio. Una vez dentro, estaba segura. Nadie podía hacerle daño.

Fluttershy entró, y acto seguido usó sus alas para quitarse las alforjas de su espalda. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios al sentirse libre de aquella carga tan pesada, y las colocó en el suelo, junto a la esquina. La pegaso dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, y, algo más animada, levantó la vista del suelo. No podía esperar a ver a sus queridos animalitos. Ellos sí que la querían, no como aquellos vendedores de la plaza.

No obstante, tan pronto como las primeras imágenes llegaron a su cerebro, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. El interior de su casa estaba sumido en una oscuridad casi total, rota únicamente por la escasa luz que se filtraba por debajo de las puertas y por entre los pequeños agujeros de las persianas; que le daba un tono más siniestro si cabe a la estancia. Las alargadas sombras de los objetos caían sobre el suelo y las estanterías, dando la impresión de animales de presa a punto de saltar sobre ella para alimentarse de su tierna y sabrosa carne; y las puertas abiertas semejaban sus bocas abiertas, impacientes por degustar su sangre. Aterrada, Fluttershy dio un paso atrás, y cuando lo hizo emitió un grito ahogado: la luz que reflejaban los cristales de los muebles le había parecido el brillo de los ojos de un monstruo.

— ¿A… Angel? —llamó débilmente mientras caminaba hacia las persianas para abrirlas, arrastrando los cascos lentamente para evitar pisar a alguno de sus animalitos. Sus pezuñas producían un débil ruido de chapoteo al moverse sobre el suelo, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por sus mascotas como para hacerle caso. ¿Y si les había ocurrido algo mientras estaba fuera? ¿Y si habían tenido algún accidente que necesitara atención urgente?_  
_

El solo pensamiento de que sus queridos animalitos podían estar en peligro la espoleó, y aceleró un poco el paso hasta llegar a la ventana. Fluttershy palpó cuidadosamente la pared con su hocico, buscando la cuerda mientras intentaba no temblar, y enseguida encontró la cuerda de la persiana. Satisfecha, tiró de ella con sus dientes, y respiró aliviada cuando al fin la luz del sol penetró en la habitación, iluminando el suelo y los muebles y disipando las tinieblas de la estancia. Fluttershy separó sus dientes de la soga, que cayó hasta quedar colgando verticalmente de la barra de las cortinas; y, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro, se dio la vuelta para buscar a Angel.

Un agudo grito lleno del más puro terror hizo saltar por los aires el tenso silencio en el que estaba sumida la estancia, y otro, exactamente igual al anterior, lo siguió apenas un segundo después. Las patas de la pegaso le fallaron, y un rápido relámpago de dolor recorrió su cuerpo cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Algo viscoso y caliente mojó su larga cola rosa; y Fluttershy cerró los ojos con fuerza, asqueada. Con todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblando, mojó un casco en el misterioso líquido y se llevó un casco a la cara para comprobar qué era. Una expresión de puro horror apareció en su rostro, y un nuevo chillido, más agudo horrorizado si cabe que los dos anteriores, brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Sentada sobre la sangre de sus queridas mascotas, que teñía de violeta su pelaje amarillo, el pequeño cuerpo de la pegaso temblaba aterrorizada, con sus ojos fijos en los ojos sin vida de Angel, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellos. La cabeza del inocente conejito había sido brutalmente arrancada de su cuerpo, y ahora yacía sobre la mesa, en un charco de su propia sangre, con sus facciones contraídas para siempre en un último gesto de pánico. Detrás de ella, ser podían intuir las formas de los cuerpos de otros animales, sobre todo pájaros. Un poco más allá, en la esquina de la mesa más cercana a la pegaso, dos huesos cortos y teñidos con el escarlata de la sangre de Angel colgaban por encima del borde, desafiando al vacío y a la gravedad mientras apuntaban amenazadoramente a Fluttershy con sus afiladas puntas, como si responsabilizaran a su dueña del destino que habían corrido y desearan hacerle sufrir la misma suerte.

Una lágrima de rabia e impotencia corrió por su mejilla, e hizo un intento por levantarse que no pasó de serlo por los poderosos temblores que asaltaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo, especialmente los de sus patas. ¿Quién podía haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan desalmado como para matar a un pobre conejito indefenso? Dos delgados torrentes de lágrimas bajaron por su rostro_,_ y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de sí misma, mientras una amarga sensación se instalaba en su pecho. No; la culpa era suya por dejarlo solo en casa en lugar de llevarlo con ella al mercado, donde estaría seguro y bien vigilado.

Su instinto de conservación, que hasta entonces había estado anulado por el shock de ver a su querido Angel muerto encima de la mesa, volvió a enviar un mensaje a sus patas urgiéndolas a levantarse y marcharse de allí lo antes posible, lejos de toda aquella muerte y violencia y del asesino invisible que la había desatado; y esta vez sus patas sí le respondieron, levantándola del suelo y poniéndola en pie en menos de un segundo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras movía lentamente un casco por el suelo hasta que estuvo delante de los otros, y solo cuando estuvo bien segura de su situación se atrevió a mover el siguiente. Su respiración, agitada y rota como su corazón por el dolor de ver muerto a Angel, resonaba débilmente por la estancia, en una serie de irregulares sonidos que las paredes devolvían a sus oídos sumados en uno solo que le ponía el pelo más de punta, si es que aquello todavía era posible.

Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza en un intento de bloquear las imágenes del cuerpo destrozado de Angel e impedir que estas llenaran su cerebro con aterradoras visiones de muerte y destrucción, Fluttershy caminaba a pasos lentos y cortos, buscando la puerta que le permitiría huir de aquella carnicería. Su cerebro la impelía a correr, a alejarse de allí para salvar su vida, pero el único ritmo que lograba mantener era una serie de pasos cortos y lentos que la hubiera enviado directamente al suelo de haber caminado solo un poco más rápido. De vez en cuando, hacía un alto en su camino para palpar la pared con su casco; y después de asegurarse de que caminaba en dirección correcta hacia la puerta retomaba su camino a la misma velocidad que antes de detenerse.

Después de dos larguísimos minutos, un golpe amortiguado indicó a Fluttershy que ya había llegado a la pared opuesta de la habitación. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de sus pulmones, y se giró sobre sus cascos para buscar la puerta. Sin embargo, tan pronto como levantó su pezuña del suelo, esta chocó con un objeto grande y ligero, que golpeó el suelo con un débil sonido sordo menos de un segundo después. Conteniendo un grito, la pegaso abrió los ojos para ver qué había tirado, y un nuevo grito hizo saltar por los aires el silencio de su habitación.

El cuerpo de su nueva mascota, una pequeña y extraña criatura a la que había encontrado herida tan solo tres días antes en las afueras del bosque Everfree, yacía sin vida sobre el suelo del cuarto sobre un charco de sangre verde, procedente sin duda de su cuerpo, y que también manchaba su pelaje amarillo. Su cuerpo, idéntico al de un pollo salvo por su pico de ave rapaz y su falta de alas, estaba violentamente abierto por detrás por un enorme tajo que recorría toda la longitud de su cuerpo, mostrando a la espantada pegaso el interior vacío de su cuerpo. Sus gruesas patas de águila se mantenían fijas al suelo en una postura antinatural, como si el pobre animal se hubiera limitado a aceptar su destino con resignación en lugar de huir de él. Fluttershy sollozó con fuerza mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, y levantó el cuerpo destrozado del pobre animalito con su casco para colocarlo en una posición en que pudiera fingir que tan solo se había quedado dormido en el rincón. Sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que su pezuña rozó su blanco pelaje, la pegaso se percató de que su cuerpo todavía estaba caliente.

Una nueva oleada de pánico recorrió el cuerpo de la pegaso_,_ y sus alas se extendieron en un acto reflejo de huida. A lo largo de los muchos años que llevaba cuidado animales había presenciado muchas muertes, y de ellas había aprendido que el cadáver de un animal se iba enfriando con el tiempo. En cambio, el de su mascota todavía mantenía la temperatura corporal que tenía cuando estaba vivo. Y eso solo podía querer decir una cosa: acababa de morir. Y su asesino todavía podía andar escondido cerca.

Ignorando por completo los brutales asesinatos de sus queridas mascotas para salvar su vida_,_ Fluttershy inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para colocarse en la posición de despegue, y comenzó a agitar las alas para marcharse volando de allí. Su espalda se arqueó y sus patas se doblaron hacia atrás para darle impulso; pero antes de que pudiera despegar algo impactó violentamente contra su espalda. La fuerza del golpe envió a la sorprendida pegaso directamente al suelo, y tanto ella como la criatura que la había embestido rodaron por el suelo hasta que la pared de la habitación los detuvo._  
_

Un agudo rugido de victoria golpeó sus oídos con fuerza; y cuando levantó los ojos para ver a la criatura que la mantenía inmóvil contra su voluntad_, _la pegaso respondió a su rugido con un chillido cargado de terror que la criatura recibió con alegría. Aterrada, Fluttershy comenzó a debatirse por escapar, pero su escasa fuerza era insuficiente como para imponerse al monstruo que la mantenía quieta con la espalda contra el suelo. Este se deleitaba en su superioridad, emitiendo roncos sonidos guturales parecidos a risas, y de vez en cuando se permitía regodearse de la pobre pegaso disminuyendo la fuerza con que la sujetaba solo para sujetarla con más fuerza que antes cuando empezaba a moverse.

Unos minutos después, la criatura decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y que ya era hora de inmovilizar a su presa. Curvando sus labios en una macabra sonrisa, cogió las patas delanteras de Fluttershy con sus manos, a la altura de sus pezuñas, y las dobló en un solo movimiento hasta que estas tocaron el suelo.

Fluttershy escuchó un crujido escalofriante, y apenas una fracción de segundo después sintió el dolor; oleadas de punzante dolor que asaltaban cada uno de sus nervios, mil veces más intenso que nada de lo que había sentido antes. La pegaso sentía como si le hubieran clavado mil cuchillos al rojo vivo en sus hombros, como si las mariposas no hubieran logrado amortiguar su caída el día en que descubrió su marca de belleza y se hubiera estampado contra el duro suelo; y una terrorífica mezcla de chillido de dolor y grito de agonía al que el monstruo respondió lamiéndose los labios con fruición escapó de los suyos.

Fluttershy intentó revolverse para escapar, pero cada nuevo movimiento, por minúsculo que fuera, le producía una punzada de intenso dolor al clavarse en su carne las minúsculas astillas de hueso que el violento golpe había arrancado de cuajo de sus hombros. Sollozando audiblemente y con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Fluttershy expulsó una mezcla entre grito ahogado de impotencia y suspiro de resignación.

Dos nuevos crujidos idénticos al anterior resonaron por la habitación, y la pegaso volvió a chillar de dolor al sentir todos los huesos de sus alas rompiéndose bajo los poderosos pies de la criatura. Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza de sus ojos; y la sangre comenzó a manar en delgados hilillos escarlata que teñían su pelaje crema con su color allí donde los huesos astillados habían logrado perforar su piel.

La criatura alargó sus brazos y tomó la cabeza de Fluttershy entre sus manos, y la pegaso apretó los ojos con fuerza; convencida de que iba a romperle el cuello y devorarla allí mismo. El miedo a la muerte y el hecho de que iba a morir se clavaron en su cerebro, e hizo una última intentona de huir que Pajarito y el dolor en sus patas se encargaron de desbaratar tras apenas un segundo. Lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia rodaron por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que la resignación se abría paso en su mente, y dedicó un último pensamiento a sus padres y sus amigas. Al menos, se cumpliría su último deseo, y su cuerpo sin vida se convertiría en comida que sustentaría a un pobre animalito hambriento.

Sin embargo, era evidente que la criatura tenía otros planes, porque se limitó a lamer a Fluttershy de arriba abajo, pasando su lengua por su vientre y su pecho hasta llegar al lugar donde nacía su larga crin para después repetir el proceso. Tras repetir aquella acción varias veces, la criatura volvió a meter la lengua en su boca, paladeando el sabor de la piel de la pegaso; y emitió un sonido gutural de placer. Decididamente, sabía mucho mejor que la carne de sus mascotas.

Temblando con todos los músculos de su cuerpo y extrañada de que todavía no la hubiera devorado, Fluttershy se atrevió a abrir su ojo derecho para ver lo que pasaba; y sus labios emitieron un prolongado grito de pánico al encontrarse con el morro del monstruo a apenas un centímetro del suyo. Aterrada, trató de cerrar los ojos; pero su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo no le respondía, forzándola a quedarse cara a cara con su atacante. Este sacó de nuevo su lengua, y lamió lentamente la punta de su nariz.

Obligada como estaba a mirarlo directamente a la cara, con la afilada punta de su pico a apenas medio metro de su hocico, Fluttershy decidió que sin duda estaba cara a cara con un monstruo, como los que describían los muchos libros con historias de terror de la biblioteca de Twilight. Inmovilizada bajo sus patas delanteras, Fluttershy solamente podía ver la mitad superior de su cuerpo pero solo eso ya era más que suficiente como para aterrarla. Cualquier poni lo estaría si tuviera encima a un inmenso dragón el triple de largo que ella_, _con cuatro gruesas y fuertes patas cubiertas de escamas verde oscuro, dos enormes alas de murciélago recubiertas de las mismas escamas de su cuerpo y que brotaban de su espalda. Su cola era gruesa y corta, pero terminada en una redondeada punta carnosa, y en contraposición a esta estaba su morro, largo y afilado y con una boca repleta de enormes y puntiagudos dientes listos para despedazarla y convertirla en un blando montón de sangrienta carrne y blandas vísceras. Su corazón se detuvo un instante entre dos latidos cuando vio la cabeza del monstruo acercándose, y volvió a latir con más fuerza todavía cuando él la miró a los ojos con los suyos inyectados en sangre, en los que brillaba una mirada embriagada de la superioridad del depredador y la excitación que este siente cuando está a punto de cazar a su presa.

Fluttershy emitió un nuevo grito, pero esta vez no era de miedo a su atacante ni de dolor físico_. _Ya sabía quién era el monstruo. Sus ojos podían estar llenos de violencia y sed de sangre, pero en ellos brillaba la misma maldad y crueldad que tenía en ellos la pequeña criatura con aspecto de inocente conejito a la que había recogido unos días antes las lindes del bosque Everfree. Su cerebro recordó entonces el interior vacío de su cuerpo, violentamente abierto por su espalda, y no tardó ni un segundo en comprender la relación entre la diminuta criatura y el feroz dragón que la mantenía inmóvil bajo su cuerpo.

— Pajarito… —susurró con dificultad, y trató de enderezarse; pero una poderosa punzada de dolor en sus patas delanteras la devolvió al suelo tras un fuerte sollozo—. Eres tú…

Pajarito arqueó su cuello hacia atrás, sorprendido de que su dueña lo hubiera reconocido, y comenzó a emitir una serie de roncos sonidos guturales a intervalos regulares. Fluttershy cerró los ojos con fuera y apretó los dientes para tratar de soportarlo, pero el desagradable ruido seguía colándose en sus oídos y golpeando sus tímpanos con fuerza. Pajarito se reía.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, pero no en un tono histérico, sino en uno calmado y lleno de resignación que sorprendió a su antigua mascota por su entereza—. Ah, claro… Lo entiendo…—musitó, mientras bajaba la cabeza con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Eres un dragón carnívoro, y yo una pegaso…

Repentinamente, cayó en la cuenta de la última frase que había pronunciado, y la palabra dragón se clavó en su cerebro. Recuerdos de la ocasión en que se había enfrentado a un enorme dragón que amenazaba a todo el pueblo para salvar a sus amigas afloraron en su mente, y muy especialmente cómo había logrado dominarlo usando su mirada; y una última esperanza resucitó en su mente ya resignada a morir. Tal vez todavía existiera una última posibilidad de salvarse.

Reuniendo toda la firmeza que pudo, Fluttershy miró al dragón a los ojos, intentando parecer tan intimidante como podía. Pajarito abrió los ojos, sorprendido, e incluso retrocedió un paso. Fluttershy sonrió.

— Escúchame. Vas a dejarme ahora mismo donde estoy y me vas a llevar al hospital. Después vas a volver al bosque Everfree y no volverás a comerte a nadie del pueblo. ¿Queda claro?

Pajarito se limitó a estar de pie mirando al suelo, como si de repente se sintiera culpable de haber dañado tanto a su dueña; pero enseguida se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Fluttershy, clavando sus dientes en su panza y arrancando de ella un gran bocado de carne.

Un nuevo alarido de dolor llenó la casa de la pegaso. Una fuente de sangre comenzó a manar del lugar en el que el dragón la había mordido, que enseguida inundó la herida y comenzó a desparramarse por su costado izquierdo, creando grandes ríos violetas sobre su piel que desembocaban en el suelo, donde ya se había formado un desde donde cayó al suelo, formando un charco violáceo que rápidamente comenzó a crecer alrededor de su cuerpo, empapando los flecos verdes de la alfombra. La pegaso volvió a gritar, y comenzó a debatirse por huir. El dolor en su abdomen era tan insoportable que anulaba cualquier mensaje doloroso que le mandaran sus patas o sus alas.

Visiblemente mosqueado por la reacción de Fluttershy, Pajarito levantó su pata del suelo y le propinó una fuerte bofetada que la silenció inmediatamente, reduciéndola a un sangriento cuerpo lloroso. La pegaso miró durante un segundo al dragón con el rostro descompuesto, y después cerró los ojos entre sollozos. Su mirada le había fallado. Todo estaba perdido.

Pajarito masticó ruidosamente el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca, y se lo tragó de una sentada mientras Fluttershy lo miraba con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos. La sangre que antes brotaba a borbotones de su herida lo hacía ahora a finos chorros tras haber comenzado a coagularse_;_ algo que evidentemente debió disgustar a Pajarito, porque hundió su morro en el vientre abierto de Fluttershy dispuesto a arrancar otro bocado de su suculenta carne. Su pico se llenó de la sangre de la pegaso tan pronto como entró en contacto con su cuerpo, y dulce sabor metálico del líquido vital excitó sus papilas gustativas. Emitiendo un agudo chillido de placer, el monstruo abrió su pico, arrastrando carne y destrozando vísceras a su paso, y comenzó a beber la dulce sangre de la pegaso, haciendo pequeños gestos de satisfacción a medida que el líquido bajaba por su cuello, resfrescando su garganta a su paso. Cuando por fin hubo tenido suficiente, sacó su pico de la herida y arrancó un nuevo bocado de ella, esta vez llevándose consigo la mitad de su hígado.

Fluttershy volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que Pajarito tragaba ruidosamente su carne tras paladearla durante apenas una décima de segundo. El dulce sabor metálico de la sangre de la pegaso excitó sus papilas gustativas, despertando en su mente una urgencia aún mayor por degustar la carne de su antigua dueña Poseído por ella, volvió a cerrar sus fauces en torno al cuerpo de Fluttershy, esta vez alrededor de su pierna, y jugueteó con el bocado durante unos instantes antes de pasarlo hacia su estómago, indudablemente disfrutando de los gestos de dolor y los sollozos de la derrotada Fluttershy.

A través del velo de terrible e insufrible dolor que nublaba su mente, Fluttershy comenzó a sentirse ligera e ingrávida. Trató de incorporarse, pero sus huesos rotos le fallaron y volvió a caer sobre su cuello. Un suspiro de resignación, y en el que incluso se mezcló algo de alivio, escapó de sus labios. Se sentía débil y mareada, y estaba segura de que pronto la muerte pondría fin a sus sufrimientos; o al menos eso esperaba. Pero tal vez pudiera provocar a Pajarito para que la matara ya y pusiera fin a todo._  
_

Con una determinación que solamente había demostrado al ver a sus amigas o a alguno sus animales en peligro, Fluttershy logró estabilizarse el tiempo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y musitó débilmente entre hipidos de dolor:

— Pajarito… ¿por qué no te comes mi corazón? —Un repentino mareo estuvo a punto de enviarla de vuelta al suelo, pero consiguió superarlo y susurró—: Es decir, si no te importa… Es la parte más deliciosa de todas…

La ronca risa gutural de Pajarito volvió a resonar por el salón de Fluttershy, y ella se dejó caer sobre su espalda, decepcionada. Ya había aceptado que iba a morir a manos de su mascota y que en el mejor de los casos apenas le quedaban unos pocos minutos de vida; pero quería acelerar el proceso, dejar atrás el terrible dolor que el monstruo le infligía y acabar con todo de una vez. Un sollozo se formó en el pecho de Fluttershy, pero antes de que pudiera escapar de él las mandíbulas de Pajarito se cerraron alrededor de su pierna, transformándolo en un potente grito de dolor.

Pajarito tiró de la pata una vez, y otra, arrancando nuevos gritos y lágrimas de la destrozada pegaso, pero no consiguió vencer la resistencia de sus músculos. De mal humor, el dragón soltó su pata, y volvió a morderla en su parte inferior, cerca de donde nacía su pezuña, y apretó su muslo con fuerza.

Un potente grito de dolor y agonía sacudió la casa de Fluttershy al mismo tiempo que su pierna se separaba de su cuerpo con un terrible crujido, y un enorme borbotón de sangre violeta describió un largo arco de parábola líquida en el aire antes de caer sobre la alfombra; dando nacimiento a_ un _poderoso chorro escarlata que crecía con cada latido de su corazón para volver a menguar hasta que el siguiente lo revitalizaba. Con un chillido de felicidad, Pajarito se abalanzó sobre su premio, arrancando con rapidez grandes bocados que tragaba sin apenas masticarlos y con cara de felicidad.

Fluttershy se sentía cada vez más débil por la pérdida de sangre. La cabeza le daba cada vez más vueltas, y los dolores que la asaltaban,antes terribles y punzantes, tan fuertes que en su momento de mayor intensidad creyó que iba a enloquecer, se habían reducido a apenas una ligera molestia, como si simplemente tuviera una articulación inflamada y le doliera al moverla. ¿Podía ocurrir que su cuerpo estuviera reduciendo voluntariamente el dolor que sentía para evitarle sufrimientos? ¿O acaso era una reacción natural cuando se acercaba la muerte? Fluttershy no lo sabía; y tampoco quería saberlo.

Pajarito levantó los ojos del hueso que estaba mordisqueando, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. No escuchaba la respiración agitada de Futtershy, ni los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Sus ojos giraron dentro de sus cuencas hasta que estuvieron enfrente de la pegaso, y soltó un agudo chillido de enfado al comprender lo que ocurría.

Fluttershy se le moría, debilitada por el dolor y la mucha sangre que había perdido. Pajarito se abalanzó sobre ella con urgencia, espoleado por el hecho de que la vida se escapaba de su pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado_._ La pegaso era su presa, y como buen cazador quería matarla él mismo; no dejarla morir por la hemorragia. Sus manos asieron dos costillas, a la misma altura y a ambos lados del esternón, y tiró de ellas con fuerza para dejar al descubierto las sabrosas entrañas de su caja torácica. Debajo de él, Fluttershy no hizo ningún movimiento por evitarlo; e incluso se permitió esbozar una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que atravesaba su pecho. Sabía que Pajarito estaba intentando matarla, y ya veía próximo el fin de su dolor.

Un crujido sonó en la habitación, seguido por otro mayor apenas medio segundo después del primero cuando finalmente las costillas de la pegaso sucumbieromn a la fuerza de Pajarito y salieron de su sitio. Pajarito las miró durante un segundo, y acto seguido las arrojó lejos, al otro lado de la estancia. Sus labios esbozaron una malévola sonrisa, que contrastaba perfectamente con la paz y la quietud que reflejaba el rostro de Fluttershy. Su hora había escapar un último suspiro, dedicó un último pensamiento a sus amigas y a sus padres, agradeciéndoles en silencio todo lo que habían hecho por ella y haber soportado durante tantos años a una poni tan debilucha e inútil como ella y disculpándose por cualquier mal que les pudiera haber causado; y cerró los ojos, esperando su fin.

Un último dolor en lo más profundo de su pecho recorrió sus nervios, que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe; y un grito abandonó sus labios al mismo tiempo que sentía su pecho llenarse de una viscosa calidez que enseguida supo que era su propia sangre. Delante de ella, Pajarito sostenía en sus garras su corazón, de cuyas venas manaban aún gruesos chorros de sangre que fluían con fuerza y que todavía se contraía como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de la pegaso. Sonriendo maléficamente, Pajarito se lo metió en la boca y se lo tragó de un solo bocado.

No obstante, Fluttershy nunca llegó a ver aquello, pues su cuerpo había renunciado a su lucha por la vida tan pronto como había perdido su corazón. Sus ojos se cerraron, los párpados llevándose con ellos para siempre el brillo de la vida; y su cabeza se descolgó sobre el cuello, exánime. Las heridas de su cuerpo aún sangraban, pero Fluttershy ya estaba muerta.

Lentamente, Pajarito se acercó a su cuerpo sin vida, y cuando llegó a su altura le dio una patada la envió de bruces contra la pared opuesta; pero la pegaso no reaccionó. Entonces, el dragón se acercó de nuevo a ella, alargó su morro y la olisqueó un par de veces para confirmar lo que ya sabía: que su dueña estaba muerta. Una sonrisa cínica cruzó su rostro. Qué irónico que aquella pegaso, la misma que le había recogido y cuidado cuando estaba herido en el bosque hubiera acabado convirtiéndose en su presa.

Divertido con aquel pensamiento, Pajarito se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, arrancando grandes bocados de carne sin orden ni concierto, experimentando con las distintas partes de su dueña y decidido a encontrar la más deliciosa de todas. Pronto necesitaría más comida, pero hasta entonces el cuerpo de la pegaso y la carne de sus mascotas serían más que suficiente para sustentarlo_._ Y ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse de que se le acabara la comida, porque tenía un pueblo entero de jugosos y deliciosos ponis a su disposición a apenas unos minutos de su nueva guarida.

Sólo tenía que encontrar una forma de atraparlos uno a uno sin llamar su atención.


End file.
